the Incredible new Hero
by cartoon hero man
Summary: <html><head></head>The japanese boy from Dexter labatory on episode Last but not beast helps out the Incredibles defeat a new villan witch want revenge on the Incredibles for killing symdrone.</html>
1. Star Wing VS DrBotam

The Incredible new hero

Ower new hero is the japan boy with the transforming bike and transforming jet from the episode (last but not beast)  
>Hero name:Star Wing<p>

() I will destroy you Incredibles for killing Syndrome or at least kill one of you to show the pain I felled.

pressed the button to transform his tank in to a .Botman aim the arm blasters at people on side of

the sidewalks.

() Invisagirl.

(Invisagirl) Got it.

grab Invisagirl while she was using her force field for the people,then the robot stop the blasting.

() Ha, I know you would use your force feild to protect those useless people.

(Invsa girl) How did you know I could use force feild?

() Before you Incredibles killed Syndrome,I saw you Incredibles fighting his robot so I know who has what power.

() Well he did try to kidnap ower baby and try to destroy the town.

() Because of you Mr. Incredible now if any of you Incredibles try to defeat me and I'll crush her like a toothpick.

The army bot came to defeat the Incredibles then Star Wing came in with his transform the bike then with his

transformed bike he take out the robot .Botman grab the transformed bikes leg and throw Star Wing.

blast a fire blast at Star Wing which destroyed the bike but Star Wing ejected and got in to his jet.

fired 100 blast but Star Wing dodge every that Star Wing transformed his jet in a bot.

(Star Wing) TRANSFORM!

Star Wing bot punch bot which cause the bot to let go of Invisa girl then Star Dasher got out of his bot then

catch Invisagirl.  
>() You think your bot can beat my bot. I'll just destroy you the same way as I destroy Tokyo.<br>Star Wing got mad at and bring Violet in his jet to keep her .Botman transformed his bot in to

a Blaster tank (the same one that destroy Tokyo)

() Time to die Star Wing.

's Blaster tank blast a high power at Star Wing but Star Wing dodge the Star Wing bot used the gun

and aimed it at bot's arms and fired. The Blaster tank's stop blasting.

() No no,how could this happen.

(Star Wing) All right its time to end your crimes.

(Invisagirl) Yea and good rhyme.

(Star Wing) Thanks.

Star Wing's bot ran at 's bot and Star Wing bot punch bot which fell down and when Star Wing saw

bot bang up like his Father's bot Star Wing Had a FLASH BACK. 


	2. Tokyo flash back

flash back

4 hour ago

(Tokyo news man) The giant robot has been destroying the town for 1 hour,he call himself and he's testing this

giant robot to destroy The Incredibles.  
>() That right fear before me after all my brother Buddy aka Syndrome try to sell you his weapons for no high<p>

price but you guys refuse and kick him out of Japan and after I destroy Tokyo I will destroy THE INCREDIBLES for SYNDROME!

(Tokyo Mayor) Call Star Dasher.

(Star Dasher) Yes mayor what is it?

(Tokyo mayor) Tokyo is being attack by any giant robot please help us.

(Star Dasher) On my way mayor.

(Star Wing) May I help dad?

(Star Dasher) This look more dangerest maybe next time.

(Star Wing) OK dad.  
>Star Dasher got in to this bot which look like Star Dasher,The bot's power is speed and clones.<p>

() So a hero finily comes out to fight me.

(Star Dasher) Stop destroying Tokyo or I'll have to attack you.

() You in what army.

(Star Dasher) This army.

Star Dasher bot was now 5 the clones attack but they get beat.

() You think your clones can beat this heroes.

blast at Star Dasher which destroy Star Dasher bot.

() Sence I beat you hero, now time to destroy the Incredibles!

(Tokyo news man) The giant robot is now leaving Tokyo but ower hero has fallen!

(Star Wing) What! NO!

Star Wing got in his bike and got over to the site,he saw his father injured.

(Star Wing) Father! Father! Are all right.

(Star Dasher) Son,Defeat him,and stop him from whatever he's planing.

(Star Wing) But how, You couldn't.  
>(Star Dasher) You'll find a way I know you can.<br>Star Dasher has passed away.

(Star Wing) Dad dad, no nnnnnnnnooooooooooooo!  
>(Tokyo doctor) I'm sorry he had too many broken bones.<p>

(Mi Mi) Star Wing brother are you right?

(Star Wing) No ower father is gone.

(Mi Mi) I'm so sorry he was the greatest dad and the greatest hero in Tokyo,what are you going to do?

(Star Wing) I will stop and bring him to JUSTICE!

flash back over 


	3. Dr Botman is a !

Star Wing jumped with Invisagirl safefuly. Star Wing grabed .

(Star Wing) Why did you attack Tokyo and kill my father Star Dasher!  
>() My brother try selling them weapons but they refuse and kick him out.<p>

(Star Wing) We don't need weapons!

() Well what do you call that?

(Star Wing) It's no weapon and if it was it would be a defeats weapon.

(Elastic girl) Who are you?

() And what dose Syndrome have to do with this?

() You Incredible don't deserved an an answer.  
>(Star Wing) Tell us.<p>

() Only way I'll tell you guys is when Invisagirl dies.

Star Wing got mad and punch 's helmet. It took 10 hit to break the helmet and every one surprised

that was a girl!

(The Dash) What in the world.

(Elastic girl) But how? She sound like a guy.

(Star Wing) Her helmet that how.

(Invisagirl) Please Tell us. (Lilly Pine) fine I'm Lilly Pine, Buddy Pine's sister and thanks to you he's dead .

() Like I sead he try to take our baby and destroy the town.

(Lilly Pine) Well thats your failt, your were his hero he even tryed to help but you were a JERK!

() If it wasen't for me that bomb would of killed him.

(Lilly Pine) What?

() Bomb voyage cliped a bomb on his cape and I got it off which thats why I.

(Lilly Pine) Enough! I don't care what you say it's all lies. And on time to finish you all off.

(Elastic girl) How? Your robot is destroyed.

(Lilly Pine) Not these two.

Two robot stated to attack the town but Dexter bot and Redtin bot (the other japan boy with a bigger robot)

destroy the two robot. Dexter used missle punch and Redtin used missle Pine bang on the ground. (Lilly Pine) NO fair no fair no fair, you'll pay for this Star Wing.

Lilly Pine grab her shockgun and aim it at Star Wing but Inviagirl put a force feild around the gun and when Lilly Pine

shoot,it shock her to sleep. The police took her away Mi Mi came out of Redtin bot all chearful. Star Wing took his helmet off.

(Mi Mi) You did it brother! But why didn't get shocked?

(Star Wing) My suit is shock proof. Oh and thanks for saving me there Invisagirl.

(Inviagirl) Your welcome. I guess were even right.

(Star Wing) Yea but I save becaues I love you!  
>(Inviagirl) Really I also love.<p>

Star Wing and Invisagirl was kissing with love.

(The Dash) Groast! I'm out of here.

(Mi Mi) Me and Redtin got to get back to Tokyo for ower date sence the town is brother.

(Star Wing) OK Inviagirl will you go on a date with me?

(Invisagirl) Yes.

Then Invisagirl and Star Wing Kissed again.

The End 


End file.
